Friendship or love?
by style1989x
Summary: Zanessa s Did you ever have to choose from friendship or love? Will they choose friendship and nothing more or will they tell their true feelings! There's only one answer. You'll be surprised to what they'll choose! Is it 'Zanessa' or 'Zac and Vanessa?


**I decided to put this story up again. I deleted before... I can't remember why but yeah Hope you like it :)**

**Story:** Friendship or Love?

**Summary:** Zanessa Did you ever have to choose from friendship or love? Will they choose friendship and nothing more or will they tell their true feelings! There's only one answer. You'll be surprised to what they'll choose! Is it 'Zanessa' or 'Zac and Vanessa?...

**Author: **lilmizanna

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical, the plot and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT know personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

* * *

><p>The first time we met...I never felt the way I felt...When I first looked through...Your sparkling eyes...I just don't know...If you felt the same way...Did you feel the sparks...Did you feel the butterflies...Oh waoh did you...Friendship or love...Is that really the question...you were always there...you were there to make me laugh...and you wiped my tears away...Will we ever find a place...in this world for us...but you know theres only one...only one answer...Will it be, oh oh will it be...friendship or love?<p>

**Staring:**

Zac Efron as **Zac Eagon**

Vanessa Hudgens as **Vanessa Higgins**

Ashley Tisdale as **Ashley Tisdelle**

Lucas Gabreel as **Lucas Gattshall**

Corbin Bleu as **Corbin Beau**

Monique Coleman as **Monique Caison **

Socorro Herrera as **Mrs. Higgings**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sing with my heart<strong>

Vanessa Higgins, 16, was auditioning for Gabriella in the new Disney movie, High School Musical. Not going to High school and being home school will be a great experience for her. Mrs. Higgins stood next to her.

"Vanessa," Mrs. Higgins said. "I know you're nervous but I know when you get in there, your going to make there mouths go down to the floor!"

"Hehe… thanks mom!" Vanessa laughed. She was nearly next for auditioning. "I am very nervous. I mean I've met some of the girls here, I know anyone can get the role."

"Hey am I one of them!" a blonde haired girl said. Yes you guessed it, Ashley Tisdelle. "Come on Vanessa, I know you can do it, your way better then me."

"Hi Ashley and you are not. I mean you auditioned for Sharpay Evens anyway _'remember'_" Vanessa said sarcastically. Vanessa and Ashley met two years at a 'back-to-school' Sears ad. They have been friends, well now Best friends, since then. They both auditioned for high school musical. Ashley was phoned yesterday telling her she got to the call backs of playing Sharpay Evens, the drama queen, good singer and the baddie.

"Hello Ashley." Mrs. Higgins said. "Look Vanessa, I know you're very nervous but I can't stay. I have a lot of work and I'm very angry tha-"

"Mom don't worry," Vanessa interrupted. "I know you are very busy but I'll be fine!"

"Anyway I'm staying until Vanessa finish auditioning, so don't worry!" Ashley said patting Vanessa at the shoulder.

"Thank you Ashley," Mrs. Higgins thanked. Then she turned to Vanessa. "I know you're going to make me and you're dad proud."

"No," Ashley said quickly making Mrs. Higgins looked at her confused. "Because she's going to make as all proud."

"You're dead right on that one!" Mrs. Higgins agreed.

"Oh I will!" Vanessa laughed.

"Okay, I really need to go." hugging Vanessa and Ashley and started to walk away. "Goodbye."

"Anyway thanks for being here." Vanessa thanked Ashley. "You have no idea how nervous I am."

"Think again sista…. coz I do." Ashley said in a cheeky way.

"Well at least you got into the callbacks!" Vanessa said.

"Well I know you're gonna go with me." Ashley said. "I know you're gonna get it… oh and if you do… will be enemies in the movie."

"Oh yeah!" Vanessa realized. "Something new and you'll never know, we might be slapping each other!"

They sat down while laughing and waited for Vanessa's name to be called. About 20 minutes later finally her name was called.

"Vanessa Higgins." A lady with a clipboard said loudly and went inside the room. The lady didn't have to look around to see who it was because Vanessa happens to be the last one. Vanessa and Ashley both stood up.

"Okay V, this is it." Ashley said excitedly. "I know you're gonna do good wait I mean absolutely amazing. Now go and [pushing Vanessa then pulling her back] sing with you're heart!"

"Oh Ashley, thank you and I will!" Vanessa said excitedly said. She calmed herself, hugged Ashley and went inside the room.

When she got in she stood at the mat which was colored red. (Her favorite color)

"Okay Vanessa Higgins." a man with glasses said. "My name is Kenny Ortega and I'm the director. Now this is the first auditions if you get through then you'll be in the second audition and then if you get though that then you'll be in the callbacks and you'll be tested with you're acting and dancing. Reading your background is very interesting, _Thunderbirds_ and _Thirteen_. So you'll be very experienced. So what are you going to sing?"

Little that she knew, Kenny Ortega already likes her for the part. Just by a look into her eyes, it hit him; she's perfect for the part.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Orte-"Vanessa said politely but was interrupted.

"Please call me Kenny." Kenny corrected her but in a happy way.

"Oh ok. Sorry. Anyway, I'll be singing Angels by Jessica Simpson." Vanessa said embarrassed.

"Great chose. You can start anytime." Kenny said. _"She made a good chose. From what I can see she will be coming to the call backs but she has to sing first. Her application says she had singing lessons. Let's wait and see." _

"Thank you. Okay…" Vanessa calm herself and took a deep breathe. _"Okay Vanessa, you can do this, sing with your heart just what Ashley said! I can make it to the call backs, well first the second auditions. I can!" _

She opened her month and sang with her heart.

_I sit and wait _

_Does an angel _

_Contemplate my fate_

_Wherever it may take me _

_I know that life won't break me _

_When I come to call _

_He won't forsake me _

_I'm loving angels instead _

"_Wow, for a 16 year old. That is just amazing. Strong voice, beautiful and confident. She'll be in the callbacks!" _Kenny thought with his mouth down nearly to the floor. (Well you know what I mean) Just like Vanessa's mom said. "That is one of the best voices that I heard throughout audition. I am not lying. You have a strong and confident voice. I definitely want you in the second audition."

"Thank you so much. Wow…" Vanessa said happily jumping up and down. _"Oh thank god. This is so amazing."_

"Hehe… you're most welcome." Kenny laughed. "So I will see you tomorrow at the second audition. That was a good audition. Keep up the good work."

"I will and thank you again!" She said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome again." Kenny said while handing her a piece of paper saying she got to the second audition. "See you tomorrow."

Vanessa took the paper, thanked him again, opened the door but suddenly there was someone who was near the door and they bumped into the person. Making both of them fall.

* * *

><p>You always tell me... that you'll be there for me... you always tell me... that you won't hurt me... coz you tell me... that I'll always be your friend... when I hear you... say that to me... It makes me wonder... If you'll ever feel... to be more then just friends...oh waoh oh... Friendship or love... Is that really the question... you were always there... you were there to make me laugh... and you wiped my tears away... Will we... ever find a place... in this world for us... but you know there's only one... only one answer... Will it be, oh oh will it be... friendship or love?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Who did Vanessa bump into? Mmm… find out in the next chapter!<strong>

Upto you guys if you want me to continue to put the rest of the chapters up.

UPDATE: As a kind reviewer has gave me a heads up about using their names, I changed their surnames.

Thank you to my reviewers. Your awesome :D


End file.
